A traditional energy-saving luminaire is generally adapted to receive a traditional energy-saving lamp (e.g. a compact fluorescent lamp) and to provide a means for connecting the traditional energy-saving lamp to an electric source. Upon establishing electrical connection between the electric source and the lamp, illumination of the lamp is provided.
Different lamp types use different plug bases (i.e. electrical interfaces). Such plug bases include, but are not limited to, screw bases, specialty bases, pin bases, and plug-in bases. Traditional energy-saving lamps, for example, commonly utilize plug-in bases of, but not limited to, the G23, G24, GX24 and GX32 designation. Using a traditional energy-saving lamp with a G24 plug base as an example, the G24 plug base is adapted for coupling to (e.g. plugging into) a G24-compatible electrical socket. Such electrical socket is typically housed in the lamp holder of the traditional plug-in energy-saving luminaire. The electrical socket and the luminaire are typically disposed in a suitable location such as, but not limited to, the ceiling, a wall, or the ground.
Light-emitting diode (LED) panel lamps are an example of non-traditional energy-saving lamps that have become increasingly popular and widely adopted in industrial, commercial, and residential lighting applications. LED panel lamps are particularly known for their energy efficiency and for their ability to provide high lux. Panel lamps generally do not comprise traditional plug-in bases. For example, panel lamps generally do not comprise G24-compatible plug bases.
It would be desirable to be able to retrofit a traditional energy-saving luminaire, for example a traditional plug-in energy-saving luminaire, to be compatible with non-traditional energy-saving lamps, such as LED panel lamps.